Un étrange bruit
by HarryGinnyfanfic
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione, Tonks et Rogue prennent un repas bien mérité à la table des professeurs, un étrange bruit retentit et à partir de cet instant, Severus Rogue vénérable et irascible professeur de potion agit de manière particulièrement... stupéfiante. Mais que se passe-t-il donc?


_**Défi**_

Persos : Rogue, Hermione et Tonks

Mots imposés : Chaussette, citrouille et pouet

Phrase imposée : Monsieur Severus Rogue, je vous interdis de danser la marre au canard dans la grande salle

Limite de mots : Faire au moins 700 mots

Hermione était assise à la table des professeurs, surveillant les élèves tout en parlant avec Tonks. Cette dernière avait récupéré le poste de professeur de métamorphose depuis que Minerva Mc Gonnagal était la directrice de Poudlard. Hermione esquissa un sourire, buvant son jus de citrouille d'un air distrait.

Je me demande tout de même ce que font Harry et Ginny, ils devaient arriver…

Un sourire plus large étira les lèvres de la jeune professeur de sortilège qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil au professeur de potion. Fidèle à son habitude, Severus Rogue arborait un air de vampire mécontent et particulièrement affamé. Ses cheveux gras encadraient comme toujours son visage déformé par un énorme nez crochu. Sa mauvaise humeur légendaire et son acharnement particulier à l'encontre de tout élève n'étant pas Serpentard avaient survécus à la guerre au grand mécontentement des élèves. Tonks jeta un nouveau regard à sa montre, de plus en plus nerveuse au fil du temps qui passait. Habituée et blasée, sa voisine ne broncha pas et se contenta de boire en silence, fixant la génération de Potter-Weasley qui semblait plus agitée encore que d'habitude. Le repas touchait à sa fin et Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de ses meilleurs amis. C'est à cet instant qu'un bruit tout à fait incongru et surprenant résonna à travers la Grande Salle et, par extension, le château tout entier.

POUET !

Dans un premier temps, Hermione pensa à une des alarmes signalant que les protections du château étaient en péril avant de se rappeller que personne n'était assez puissant pour mettre en danger les protections misent en place par les fondateurs et divers directeurs de Poudlard au fil du temps écoulé. Après tout, même Lord Voldemort n'avait pas réussi alors le premier sorcier venu ne risquait pas d'y parvenir. Son regard se porta ensuite sur la génération Potter-Weasley après tout, comme Tonks et elle-même semblaient le penser, il n'y avait qu'eux pour produire ce genre de bruit. Mais pour une fois, leurs regards désemparé à défaut d'innocents réussirent à convaincre les deux femmes qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais le professeur de potion semblait d'un tout autre avis et se tourna vers… James Sirius Potter, fils aîné de la famille Potter et les deux femmes surent qu'il allait – de manière tout à fait injustifiée pour une fois – être réprimandé. Alors que Severus Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour parler de son ton doucereux, il commença une étrange danse qui le ridiculisa aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle. Les Potter-Weasley éclatèrent de rire et leur amusement monta d'un cran lorsque le professeur de botanique, Neville Londubat, s'exclama devant tous :

Monsieur Severus Rogue, je vous interdis de danser la marre au canard dans la grande salle !

Bien entendu, tous les Potter et tous les Weasley avaient entendus parler de l'épouvantard empaillé auquel Neville avait dû faire face, Harry et Ron excellaient dans la manière de raconter cette histoire, faisant rire les enfants avec autant d'efficacité que les métamorphoses de Tonks et Teddy. C'est à cet instant qu'un couple longuement attendu entra dans la pièce, déchainant la curiosité de bien des personnes présentes. Une jeune femme rousse regardait sévèrement le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait, le menaçant à l'aide… d'une chaussette. Etrangement, le jeune homme semblait craindre presqu'autant la jeune femme que la chaussette qu'elle brandissait. L'homme se tenait prudemment à quelques pas de distance, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés ne laissaient pas de doute sur son identité et, si doute il y avait eu, il aurait suffi aux jeunes femmes de regarder la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. La professeur de Métamorphose se leva et, les yeux brillant d'une lueur d'amusement qu'elle tentait de contenir, posa la question qu'il fallait.

Ginny, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu menaces Harry, tu sais, le Survivant, le Sauveur, ton amour de toujours, à l'aide d'une chaussette.

Grossière erreur que d'interrompre une Weasley en colère simplement pour avoir des explications. Elle se tourna dans leur direction, les foudroya du regard et, d'une voix tremblante tenta d'expliquer la situation, sans grand succès.

Nous avons reçu la visite de hiboux il y a peu, ils portaient une lunette de toilette tout droit venue de Poudlard. De toute évidence, certaines personnes ont parlés de certaines choses à nos enfants. Et Gin' s'est mis en tête de les tuer lentement et en les faisant souffrir le plus possible. Je me suis donc dit qu'il vaudrait mieux échanger sa baguette pour une baguette farceuse inoffensive…

Hermione regarda le couple le regard brillant et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Cependant, cette charmante histoire n'expliquait pas pour quelle mystérieuse raison, ce « pouet » avait retentit ni, pourquoi Rogue s'était soudain mit à danser une danse qu'il ne devait même pas connaître de nom. C'est à cet instant qu'une copie conforme d'Harry en plus jeune et dans des vêtements encore fumant entra dans la pièce, regardant son directeur de maison avec une lueur de crainte dans le regard. Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme blond, les yeux gris acier, entra à son tour, le bas de la robe allégrement trempé. Ginny se tourna vers Hypérion Malefoy et celui-ci déglutit. Tonks songea alors à intervenir et l'immobilisa d'un maléfice du saucisson alors que Ginny tendait les mains pour étrangler le jeune Serpentard, meilleur ami de son fils et accessoirement, petit-ami de la fille de son frère, Rose. Le regard d'Hermione faisait la navette entre son fils et Severus Rogue, mal à l'aise.

Mr Potter, que s'est-il par l'amour de Merlin encore passé ?

Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… Je m'entraînais à la création du filtre de paix lorsque quelques-uns de vos cheveux sont malencontreusement tombés dans la potion qui a alors explosé dans un énorme « pouet »… et…

Harry, je crois vraiment qu'Al a hérité de toi pour ce qui est des potions, déclara posément une Hermione qui tentait de ne pas rire.


End file.
